$\dfrac{5}{12} + \dfrac{7}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 2}{12 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{21}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {21}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{31}{24}$